


Promise

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, clingy morty loves his grandpa :'), intimate but platonic!, rick just wants to sleep, warning this is very short i just wanted to write some cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Rick comes home from an errand late at night and finds a stowaway on his cot.





	Promise

Rick rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked to his bedroom, having been too out of it to portal straight there, instead accidentally portaling into the garage.

He wasn’t drunk for once, or, at least not interferingly so, just exhausted from his errand taking far too long.

He reached the door to his bedroom after what felt like forever and turned the knob, stepping in. It wasn’t until after he closed it again and turned around that he realized something was on his cot, franticly grabbing his laser pistol from its holster. Seeing as it wasn’t moving, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before sighing in slight frustration as he spied a pair of familiar, small and socked feet peeking out from under the blanket.

Morty.

Rick scowled, walking over to his desk and switching on the tiny light in his large, vacant test tube as it was small and dim enough to not bother his sleeping grandson. He then set his laser pistol down on the desk and shrugged off his labcoat to drape it on the chair before undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers. Last but not least, he pulled his sweater over his head, leaving himself in his wifebeater and boxers which he was too tired to change into a clean set and stepped over to the cot, stumbling slightly. He frowned when he noticed that he’d have to move Morty to fit beside him.

Rick reached out to gently shake his grandson’s shoulder and the boy whimpered, burying his face in the musky pillow. “Morty,” he hissed quietly.

Morty blinked open his eyes after a moment. “Rick?” he croaked, squinting blearily at the tall figure in front of him.

“Yeah. Move over.”

Morty complied, closing his tired eyes seeing as it was too much strain to keep them open and smiled softly as Rick lifted the blanket and slid in next to him. He couldn’t help but breath in Rick’s scent slightly as soon as it reached his nose. His grandpa reeked of musk mixed with cologne and a hint of motor oil and ozone, which made him hum happily. The smell always made him think of the times Rick kept him safe or gave him a hug when he really needed one and he reached blindly for the man.

Rick glared up at the ceiling when Morty’s hand successfully found its way to his chest, the boy’s fingers curling in his wifebeater. Morty always got so clingy when half asleep like this. But he still begrudgingly lifted his left arm to let Morty cuddle into his side and then wrapped it around the boy.

Morty hid his face just below Rick’s armpit and breathed a shaky breath before murmuring “I love you, Rick.”

“I know,” Rick said, rubbing Morty’s lower back where his hand was. He wasn’t comfortable returning the sentiment but at least gave his grandson some affection in attempt to show he cared.

Morty’s expression wavered between a smile and frown at Rick’s reaction and he stretched his arm out to hold onto the man. “I—I was worried about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Morty nodded. “Y-yyou-you usually aren’t gone for so long, Rick.”

“I-I—I know little buddy,” Rick sighed, patting Morty gently. “I’m sorry.”

Morty breathed Rick’s scent in again to sooth his nerves and clung a little tighter to the man. “Promise me y-you’ll stay safe, Rick.”

“Yeah okay. I—I promise” Rick murmured.

“Goodnight, Rick.”

“Goodnight, Morty.”


End file.
